The Love of A Child
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: Hans Landa has always been possessive of his things, how far will he go now when there is a human life involved?


A knock on the front door of the cottage caused it habitants to drop what they were doing, and stand in silence. They knew it would be the day that would change their fate, but they didn't realize it would be so soon.

Monsieur Belletrux never wanted this for his small family. His wife had died before the war took over the land. His only child, a daughter named Chloe, was all he had left. Chloe didn't have a clue about why a strange man had decided to knock on their door one sunny afternoon.

She was a true child. She hadn't been informed about the world developing around her. Monsieur Belletrux wanted to keep in that way, but it seemed that she was about to get a crash course.

Monsieur Belletrux had been hiding a Jewish family in his home, which was against the law. A man they called the "Jew Hunter" was standing out on their porch. He would be entering the cottage, hopefully, without the knowledge of the presence of the family.

Monsieur Belletrux looked at his daughter and she gazed upon him with the look of an innocent child. At that moment he wished he had taught her more. He nodded towards the door and Chloe being the obedient child she was promptly opened the door. She opened the door to a man possibly in his late thirties, blond hair and ice blue eyes. His eyes scared her. She wondered what kind of horrendous things were hidden behind those eyes. She swallowed hard and stepped out of his way so he could enter the small cottage.

"Bonjour Monsieur Belletrux. I am Colonel Landa. I am here to talk to you." He said in perfect French. Monsieur Belletrux nodded his head and motioned for the colonel to join him at the table. Colonel Landa strode over to the table and sat down. Chloe quickly shut the door. She scurried over to her father's side waiting for his orders.

"Colonel Landa, would you like anything to drink?" Monsieur Belletrux said with fear in his voice. Chloe had never seen her father that afraid.

"This is a dairy farm correct?" Colonel Landa said with a devious smile dancing across his lips. Chloe knew it was rude to stare, but it seemed she had been struck by this man in a way she did not understand.

"Oui."

"Then I shall take a glass of milk." Chloe's father nodded to her and she moved towards their ice box. She poured a glass of milk for the Colonel and moved carefully back to the table. She placed the glass on the table. Before she could pull her hand away, he grasped her arm. She gasped. She didn't know what to be afraid of. The fact that she was startled or the fact a man was touching her. Her father had always been protective. No man was ever allowed to come near her and here he was touching her in front of her father. She looked at her father in question. He had his had bowed in shame at the fact he could not protect his daughter from this man.

"What a beautiful daughter you have Monsieur. Violet eyes accented with her fiery red hair. Quite lovely." The Colonel smiled at her. She flushed so crimson, she almost turned the color of her hair. He released his grasp and she took a few steps back.

The Colonel said something to her father in English. She stood and listened, not fully understanding what they were saying. After their conversation her father was crying. She went to console him, but the Colonel grabbed her and pulled her to him. Two more soldiers came into the cottage and shot the floor with enormous guns. The Colonel pulled her outside. She watched as her childhood friend, Shoshanna, ran for her life. She wondered if he would have her do the same thing.

He forced her into the backseat a vehicle and the other two soldiers climbed into the front seat. She sat there not moving. She was not ready to try to fight, nor was she ready to die.

Chloe kept her face down. Her red curls hid her pain and her fear. She wanted to cry, but could not muster up the courage to do so.

"So, your name is Chloe, correct?" The Colonel asked her. She nodded afraid to say anything.

"Well Chloe, I would like for you to speak when I ask a question instead of nodding, ok?" She started to nod, but caught herself.

"Y-yes."

"Good." He said smiling. She stared at him in confusion. How could someone order to shoot a family and then smile? He looked at her and she looked away blushing. He chuckled to himself.

The Colonel always had German women fawning over him. He was a soldier. A successful one at that. Now, that a young girl was lovesick over him it made him grin with self satisfaction. This girl could be his daughter, but she was too beautiful to keep his eyes off of her. He wondered what she would look like underneath all of the layers of clothing she was wearing. His mind started to wander to fantasies of him gently kissing her and peeling away her clothes to reveal her figure. He bit his lip, then shook his head. The last thing he needed was to be turned on during the drive. He would just wait to have her alone.

Once they got into Paris, the soldiers dropped off the Colonel and Chloe at a luxurious hotel. Chloe had never been to the city. It was amazing. It frightened her, but she wanted nothing more than to roam the city. Then, she thought of her father. He warned her about what happened to girls in the city. He never fully explained all of what happened, but she decided she would rather listen to the Colonel's orders then to go off by herself.

The Colonel led her to an elevator. He pressed one of the buttons on the wall and the room started to move. She clutched his arm. She had never experienced anything like this before. The Colonel bit his bottom lip. He was trying not to laugh. He cleared his throat. The elevator stopped on their floor and she was still holding onto him. The doors opened and she was frozen in place. She looked up at him. He motioned for her to step out of the elevator. She moved slowly into the room. She was afraid the elevator would move again.

The room was bigger than her whole cottage. It also had more furniture and rooms than the cottage. The Colonel watched as Chloe looked at everything slowly as to take everything in. Just like a child. She walked over to the couch and looked over at the Colonel.

"You can sit down. This room is half yours, you may do as you wish." He said assuring her it was ok to touch the furniture. She sat down on the edge of the middle cushion. The Colonel walked over to the bar and opened a bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses. He didn't know if the girl would drink, but he was hoping. He was hoping she would loosen up some. She was far too timid, but he liked it. She was shy because she didn't know about the world around her. Which meant she was innocent in all forms. Which also meant she would be his, and only his.

He walked over to her and handed her the glass. He slid down onto the couch next to her. She flushed. The Colonel was staring at her again, like he was in the car. She took a sip of the bubbly pale yellow liquid. To her surprise she liked it, whatever it was. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. She drank it all down. She looked over at the Colonel who was smiling at her.

"Would you like another glass?" He asked her with a grin.

"Please?" She asked with a new found confidence.

"Of course." He promptly stood and refilled her glass. This was going to be easier than he thought. This time he sat the glasses on the coffee table. He slid down on the couch next to her again. This time he sat closer to her and she flushed a deeper shade of crimson. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. She gasped.

"Its alright. Its just a kiss." He kissed her again. This time he tried to part her lips with his tongue and she shied away.

"You don't know how to kiss do you?" She shook her head no. He chuckled. "When I kiss you again, I'm going to try to put my tongue in your mouth as I tried before. This time let me and you just massage your tongue against mine, ok?"

"O-ok." She said nodding yes. He kissed her again. This time when he tried put his tongue in her mouth she let him. Although, she couldn't understand why he wanted to anyways. She massaged her tongue against his, like he said. After a few minutes she understood why he wanted to kiss her like this. It was fun. His hands stayed firm on her back keeping her close to him.

He braced to couch with one hand forcing her to lie down. With him on top of her she felt a little afraid, but she didn't want to go against him. With his right hand he moved it slowly from her hip to her breasts. She pushed him away. She was breathing hard from the kissing and from fear. She swallowed hard.

"Its alright for me to touch you. I wouldn't dare harm you, but if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me if what I'm doing bothers you and I'll stop." She wanted to stop, but she kissed him. In his mind the Colonel was grinning. This was too easy.

His hand moved up to her breast once more and this time she didn't fight him. He started kissing his way to her neck, lightly nibbling her soft flesh. This was making her feel strange sensations and was about to tell him to stop when he kissed her lips again.

She didn't know what to do with her hands so she placed them on his shoulders. He started kissing her neck again. This time he started unbuttoning her sweater. Soon it was undone and he started unbuttoning her blouse. He revealed her corset. Tightened to its maximum. Her breasts were beautiful and bigger than expected. He started kissing her chest. It caused her to flush even more. He slipped his hands under her back causing her to sit up. He slipped her sweater and blouse of her shoulders and tossed them aside. He buried his face into her hair. He began kissing her neck again, but this time she moaned softly. She bit her lip. It felt so amazing. She felt wrong about this, but she never wanted to stop. His hands were now lifting up her skirt.

He stopped kissing her. He undid her stockings and rolled them down. He took off her shoes and stockings and tossed them aside as well. He kissed her all the way up her legs. She gasped when he kissed her inner thigh. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them off. He looked at her. She was afraid. He kissed her again and push her gently onto her back. He slid one hand between her legs. With his index finger he started slowly rubbing her clit causing her moan. He trailed his kisses down her neck and chest. He pushed up her skirt fully exposing her. He gently kissed her legs and then trailed his tongue to her mound. He lightly licked her clit. Then started moving his tongue in circles around it. She moaned louder this time. She didn't know what to do. She put both hands over her mouth and continued to moan louder. These new sensations were driving her crazy. She didn't know what they all meant, but she couldn't stop the Colonel.

"Oh god." She moaned through her fingers. He quickened the pace of this tongue. She moaned louder. He kept going until her release. She quivered underneath him. She was breathing heavy. The Colonel was hard. He loved hearing women moan for him. He undid his uniform. He wanted to be inside of her. He kissed her passionately. He pulled at his pants. He slid into her. She gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry darling. The pain wont last long I promise." He assured her. He moved slowly. She dig her nails into his back. He moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. The pain was staring to ease. He started to thrust a little harder. Her body started to tingle again. She moaned. She went to put her hand over her mouth, but he pinned her hands over her head.

"Moan as loud as you want. I love hearing my name being called out." He thrust faster. She moaned again.

"Oh god… oh Hans." He kissed her again. She was getting close to her release again.

"I'm- I'm…." She couldn't get the words out, plus she didn't know what to say. It felt so amazing. Her whole body was on fire. He was going to reach his climax as well. She came once again. It was soon after, the Colonel did as well. Spent, he released her hands and kissed her again. Both of them were breathing heavy. Lost for words in their lust. He rested his head on her breasts.

He would have taken more time, but he wanted her then. She was his, no one else's. He could have her as many times as he wanted. She laid there trying to get her heart's pace back to normal. She wondered what this act was called. She felt like a child with the Colonel laying on top of her. She wanted to learn more of what he had to teach. Soon, the two of them were asleep.

When she awakened, the Colonel was gone. She went to stand and her legs buckled underneath her. She felt like a newborn calf. She stood again. She walked to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror. She was a mess. She stripped off her remaining clothing and started a bath. She sat in the warm water pondering what would happen to her if she stayed with the Colonel.

Then, she thought of Shoshanna. Her childhood friend running for her life. She couldn't understand why anyone would have such a grudge toward such a nice family. She wondered if she would ever see Shoshanna again.

Chloe got lost in thought. She didn't hear the elevator stop at her floor. She didn't even hear the Colonel call out her name.

The Colonel was sure he left the girl sleeping when he had left to go get coffee, but she was now gone.

Chloe stopped thinking. She couldn't take her thoughts anymore. They were just making her even sadder. She shampooed her hair and took a deep breath. She braced herself by holding the sides of the tub and dunked her head under the water.

The Colonel walked into the bathroom. He watched her for a moment.

She lifted her head out of the water and saw the Colonel standing there.

"Hans!" She exclaimed. She covered herself with her arms out of reflex. The Colonel smiled. He had never before seen a girl so shy.

"You do realize I have seen you without clothes before?" He said with a grin. She thought about it for a moment. It was true. So she uncovered herself and stepped out of the tub. When she stood before the Colonel completely exposed, he wanted her again. He walked to her and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her ravishingly. She put her arms around his neck.

He stopped kissing her and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to the bed. She laid on the bed as he undressed before her.

He climbed into bed. He kissed her again as he climbed on top of her. He pinned her arms down over her head as he began trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. He lightly bit her nipple. She gasped. The Colonel giggled and did it again.

He took his time exploring her body. He wanted to know every inch. Every glorious inch of her magnificent body. He wanted her to be his and only his forever.


End file.
